Frerard-Love from Locker
by XxHannaHomicidexX
Summary: Frerard!Gerard is always bullied and has personal dilemmas as well but Frank helps him through it, even if he has to deal with his own demons. Violent language and eventually some nudity/hot scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples this is a Frerard fanfic it will be in other people's points of view every now and then. Well I let you read. Enjoy. :3**

Gerard's POV

"Where the fuck am I?" I thought to myself. The last thing I remember was being in my room listening to the Misfits and drinking some beer. Now I'm in some dark room. The fuck.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw a figure not too far from me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. Nothing. All of a sudden the figure threw something down at my feet. A knife.

"Take it" he said. So I did. "Cut" he said again. Strangely enough, I did, knowing what he meant. I took the knife and pressed it to my wrist. Dragging three deep gashes on it. Watching the blood drip from my wrist.

It felt nice. The look of the blood distracted me.

"Good" said the figure, "now come closer" I did as he said. He pulled out another knife, I tried to run but I was too scared to move. Within seconds he was charging at me, aiming at my heart, when all of a sudden a patch of light hit his face. I finally saw my pursuer, it was me.

"Holy fuck" I said aloud, being pulled out of my dream. I looked at my clock, it read 3:00 P.M. but I had a hard time believing that due to the lack of windows in my basement room. I call it my dungeon.

When I went to push off my bed I was hit with a massive headache, probably from the beer. Then I felt a twinge of pain in my arm.

"What the fuck" I said looking at my arm. To my surprise I had three clean cuts on my wrist, bleeding pretty heavily. "Shit" I said, grabbing bandages from my bedside cabinet, sticking a large one on my arm. I didn't have to worry about my sheets. They're black, so the blood won't show up. However I tossed them in the washer anyway.

This happens quiet a lot. Not the dream but the cutting. When I cut I get distracted from my hopeless, loveless, depressing shit life. Apparently my only safe escape from all that isn't so safe anymore.

When I got off my bed I stepped on something cold. My razor. When I picked it up I noticed the blood on it. My blood, obviously.

"Well" I said aloud, "not much I can do know." So I just tossed my razor back in the cabinet with the bandages.

"Hey Gee, hurry the fuck up, we're gonna be late for school" yelled my younger brother Mikey from the opposite side of my door.

"Alright Mikes, just give me a minute" I yelled back.

"Ok" he mumbled, irritated.

After I pulled on some black skinnies and a long sleeve shirt, I went to put on a thin line of eyeliner.

Yes I'm a guy, yes I wear eyeliner, get over it.

I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. Not like I really care that much. However for someone who's pretty pale with raven black hair and eyeliner on I look pretty hot.

"Alright Mikes, let's go" I yelled at my brother, grabbing my car keys. "Finally" he said, looking more excited than usual.

"Hold up" I said, glaring at Mikey, "since when do you care about being late to school" Mikey blushed. "W-what do you mean" Mikey stuttered. "Come on Mikes, who's the girl?" I asked, knowing instantly it had to do with someone.

"Her name's Alicia" he said, blushing more furiously. "Well, let's go so you can see this Alicia" I said, giving him an evil smirk.

10 minutes later…

As soon as I parked the car Mikey was halfway to the school gates. He must really like this girl. I'm more of a dick than tits guy if I say so myself. That's right, I'm gay, don't like it? I don't give a flying fuck.

I was walking to my locker when I heard my friends Ray and Bob running to catch up with me.

"Hey Gerard, wait up" ray called after me. "Hey guys" I greeted the two of them. "Gerard we have something to tell you" said Bob, looking scared. Bob never looked scared. "Ok shoot" I replied. "Well" started Ray, "umm, Bob and I are kinda… together" said Ray, blushing.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys" I said hugging them both. "Really?" said Bob, "I thought you'd hate us" Bob had looked ashamed he'd even thought it. "How could I hate you guys, I mean I'm gay, so I don't have a reason to be against it" I said to both of them. They both looked relieved. "Besides, you guys are like my only friends so I wouldn't want to fuck that up too" I said smiling so they knew that wasn't the only reason I was happy for them.

"I'm so glad you don't hate us" said Ray. He looked like a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Soon enough the bell rang, telling everybody to get the fuck to their first period, I had math. Ugh.

"I'll see you guys later" I said, walking the rest of the way to my locker to get my math book. "Bye Gerard" they both yelled over their shoulders, leaving to class hand in hand. How cute, I thought. But that thought didn't last long.

I soon heard Bert, the ass of the school.

"Hey emo" he said, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I tried to ignore him. It just got him angrier.

"Faggot, answer me when I'm talking to you" he had reached me at my locker now. "Leave me the fuck alone" I snarled at him.

"What the fuck? You think you can talk to me like that?" said Bert slamming me against my locker. I could feel the blood trickling down my neck. Fucking great.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I thought to myself, why me, why now?

"Come on fag, let's go for a walk" said Bert, knowing he was causing pain. I just kept my mouth shut this time.

Soon enough he had stopped at a locker that looked faintly familiar to me. But why? Before I could think it through more he picked the lock and shoved me in the locker. Locking it when he was satisfied.

"Now you just stay in there and think about what you've done" he spat.

When I knew he was gone I started to cry. Wishing more than anything I had a blade with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Well I guess you did due to the face your reading this one. Enjoy. Oh and please review. Also I didn't mention some details in the first chapter due to the fact I didn't want to include it xD: Gerard and Mikey live in the same house by themselves. You'll find out what happened with their parent later on Gerard and Ray and Bob are 17 and Frank and Mikey are 16. Bye now.**

Ray's POV

"Hey Bob, where's Gerard?" I asked my boyfriend. "I don't know he should have been in class a while ago" replied Bob worriedly. "Maybe he just ditched" I said hopefully. "Yeah maybe" Bob sounded a little surer. "Wouldn't be the first time anyway" Bob said again.

"Yeah, I hope your right" and with that the bell rang dismissing class.

Frank's POV

Class had been dismissed, and when I reached my locker I was greeted by the jocks. Bert, Jeff and Steven. Typical jock names right?

"Sup midget" said Bert proudly. "What do you want?" I replied. "Oh, nothing much" Bert started, "I just have a surprise for you" he finished, smirking. "Go on, open it up" he said looking excited.

I opened my locker to find someone I faintly recognized. Gerard. I only really know him from art class. He's an amazing drawer.

Come on frank focus. Bert just shoved Gerard in your locker and your thinking about his drawings.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked angrily. "Oh, well, I thought you might like a fuck buddy. Enjoy faggot" and with that Bert had left. I was enraged. When I looked back in my locker I noticed Gerard was passed out.

Oh. My. God. He fell out of my locker and into my arms. As his hair brush across his face I noticed how beautiful he is. Frank, again, focus.

He started moaning. "Where am I?" he asked. "Those asshole jocks shoved you in my locker" I said. "Ha, oh yeah" he said before passing out again. I noticed his head was bleeding pretty badly. I need to get him to the hospital, I thought to myself.

15 minutes later…

I got Gerard to the hospital as fast as I could. On my way to my car his friends Ray and Bob saw me rushing to get him in to get him to the hospital. They asked what had happened and I explained. They stayed at the hospital with him until it got too late for them. However I stayed. I don't know why, but I felt attracted to Gerard. I felt like I had to protect him.

"W-where am I?" asked a drowsy Gerard. "You're at the hospital" I said, "Bert got you pretty good in the head" I finished. He turned to look at me for the first time.

"Ow. Fuck, yeah I guess he did" said Gerard. "Um, your Frank right?" he asked sheepishly. "Yeah, and your Gerard, you were shoved in my locker as my 'present' from Bert" I replied. Mocking the word 'present'."

"Oh, well I'm glad it was your locker" he said smiling, before losing consciousness again.

What was that supposed to mean?

_Sorry this chapter was shorter guys I think the next one will be kinda short too but I'll try to extend it. I've already written it but won't post it till tomorrow. Bye till tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers this chapter will be shorter but I will make up for it hopefully by Monday. I won't be able to post tomorrow because I won't have internet. Thanks for reading. Please review and enjoy.**

Ray's POV

Poor Gerard. Why does Bert have to be such an ass?

Bert had hit Gerard's head hard enough against the locker to give him a minor concussion. However, Gerard was still passed out from blood loss. I noticed Gerard had cut his wrist again, but thought against saying it aloud. I mean, we barely know Frank. What would he think about someone who cuts?

When I arrived back at the hospital I tried to tell Frank to go home and get some rest, but he refused. Wonder what that was about.

"Hey" said Bob, pulling me from my thoughts. "Yeah babe" I replied. "He'll be ok, it's Gerard, he has to be" said Bob, giving me a soft smile. "I hope so" I said smiling back.

I soon heard footsteps running towards us.

"Where the fuck is my brother?" said Mikey worriedly. I noticed he had been crying. "He's asleep, Frank is watching him" I said trying to calm him down. "Frank Iero?" asked Mikey. "Yeah, that's whose locker Gerard was shoved into" I said calmly. "Why is he with him?" asked Mikey.

"I don't know Mikes, I think he just wants to protect him" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

The thought of the little spikey haired boy trying to protect Gerard made my smile seem more genuine.

"Alright, ok. Do you guys wanna come over for some coffee or something?" said Mikey more calmly.

"Yeah, sure let me just go tell Frank" I said to Mikey.

I opened Gerard's hospital door.

"Hey Frank, we're gonna go over to Mikey's house, will you be ok to stay?" Frank looked at me. Silent tears streaming down his face. "Yeah, of course" Frank chocked out.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked Frank. "I just hope he wakes up" said Frank. "I do too" I said quietly. "Frank do you like Gerard?" I asked. "Listen I know I don't know Gerard, or even you guys for that matter one hundred percent… but I feel like I need to protect him" said Frank hurriedly.

"Ok, well, we'll come back tomorrow, bye Frank" I said closing the door.

While walking away I could hear Frank say something to Gerard.

"Come on Gee, wake up please"

I smiled at Frank using Gerard's nickname. How can this guy know his nickname?

I don't care what he says. Frank definitely likes Gerard. I don't think anyone would care this much if they found someone in their locker.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. It will be in both Gerard and Frank's POV. Enjoy. **

Gerard's POV

My head hurt like a fucking bitch. Every now and then I could hear someone trying to talk to me, but I didn't understand it.

In what felt like hours I summoned up enough strength to break through the unconsciousness. I opened my eyes; the first thing I saw was the little spikey haired boy from my art class. Frank.

"Hey" I said faintly. "Oh my god Gee, your awake" said Frank excitedly, using my nickname only Mikey used. "Yeah, I guess I am." I noticed Frank was crying.

"Frankie, why are you crying?" he smiled at the nickname I gave him. "I thought you weren't gonna wake up" he admitted. "Well, I'm awake now, so stop crying please" I said stroking his cheek.

What the hell Gerard? Why are you stroking his cheek? He's gonna think you're a freak.

Luckily for me Frank didn't pull away.

"Gee, I'm gonna take care of you, Bert will regret he ever touched you" said Frank, his last words laced with venom.

"Frankie don't. I don't want you to get the same treatment as me" I said motioning towards my damaged body.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it" said Frank pouting. Damn, I love that little pouty lip.

I flicked his lip, throwing him into a giggle fit. I love his laugh too. It's a pot head laugh so you can't help but love it.

"Frankie, I'm gonna go back to sleep. My head still hurts a bit" I said. "Alright Gee, sleep well" he replied, leaning in to kiss my cheek. It gave me the chills.

He must have just done that as a friend, I thought. None the less, my dreams were filled with Frank.

Frank's POV

Those few moments Gerard was awake were the best of my life. He was awake and didn't seem to have any permanent brain damage, so that's good.

What possessed me to kiss his cheek I don't know. But that one little touch sent shivers down my spine.

I watched Gerard sleep. Yes that might seem weird, but it was normal due to the fact I was making sure he wouldn't stop breathing.

The doctors had come in while Gerard was sleeping and said he'd be allowed to leave tomorrow afternoon. Thank god. He had been here for three days already.

Gerard later woke up again.

"Hey sleepy head" I said smiling. "Do you watch everyone while they sleep?" he asked. "W-what are yo-"he cut me off.

"I'm just messing with you Frankie" he said. My blush was starting to fade now. Thank god.

"That blush leads me to believe you see something you like" Gerard said, winking at me. That just made me blush more and Gerard laugh loudly.

For the first time I really saw Gerard. His raven black hair that's shoulder length. His slightly pinched up nose and tiny teethe you can see when he smiles. Lastly, his pale skin and high cheekbones that made him look like a vampire.

He's gorgeous, I thought to myself.

"I never noticed how beautiful you are Gee." Fuck, did I just say that out loud. "W-what" he looked shocked. I'll take that as a yes. "Uh, never mind" I said, hoping he'd drop it. He didn't.

"No, what did you say?" he asked getting serious. "I-I said, I never noticed how beautiful you are" I practically whispered.

"I think you're beautiful too" he said in a whisper. I looked up at him but didn't say a word.

We continued the day talking about comic books, and band like the Misfits and Iron Maiden. Neither one of us bringing up the events that took place earlier that day.

"You should go home" said Gerard. "H-huh, why?" I asked. Not being able to hide the hurt in my voice or on my face.

"No, no, no, not like that Frankie. I just think you should get some sleep in your own bed" said Gerard in a hurry to get what he meant across to me.

"But I sleep fine here" I said quietly. "Frankie, you sleep in a chair that's too small for even you" said a giggling Gerard.

"Fine" I said, "but I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow afternoon." Gerard looked relieved to be able to leave tomorrow.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Frankie" said Gerard. "Bye Gee. Oh and I put my number in your phone in case you need me" I said, exiting his hospital room.

"OK!" he yelled. But I was so eager to sleep in my own bed I barely heard him when I rushed out of the hospital.

20 minutes later…

"FINALLY!" I yelled as I jumped on my bed. I didn't mind staying at the hospital with Gerard, but it felt nice to be away from that place. My bed felt like it was made of soft as shit feathers. It was nice to be able to lay down on something comfortable.

I was almost asleep when I heard my phone vibrate on my dresser. I picked it up to see I had a new text from Gerard.

"_Hey Frankie, I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for me. It means a lot to me. –G xx"_

Xx? Did he just text me kisses? That must have been a mistake.

"_It wasn't a problem Gee. I chose to stay, so you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're ok. –F x"_

Yeah, I know I texted a 'kiss' back, but if his was on accident maybe he'd think so was mine.

"_Ok Frankie I'll leave you alone now so you can sleep. Hope you have sweet dreams. What am I talking about of course you will because I'll be in them. Haha ;) –G"_

WHAT?! I didn't know what to say so I didn't text back. Was Gerard flirting with me? Why would he flirt with someone like me? I'm a pathetic loser with no friends, so why would he wanna look at me in that way?

As I tried to sleep my mid kept wandering back to Gerard and his last text. Frank why do you have to fall for people who are too perfect for you? You can't tell him. He'll just reject you like everyone else has, so don't even bother.

Soon enough sleep overcame me to take me away from the thought that would soon eat me alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's POV

Today's Friday, the day Gerard can leave the hospital. Finally.

I had planned to stay with Gerard the whole day so we could hang out until he was allowed to leave. He said no. Ever since I brought him to the hospital I haven't left his side, not even for school. It's not like I like it there anyways.

He told me I had to go to school for him, that he'd be fine until I came to get him after school. At first I disagreed, but he gave me those puppy dog eyes I can't resist. I gave in.

My thoughts stopped when I found myself staring at the front gates of Belleville High School.

"Well, here goes nothing" I sighed.

Surprisingly enough made it through most the day without being beaten up or insulted. Then I heard shouts coming from behind me. Fuck.

"Hey fag, where's your boyfriend?" yelled Bert. I turned around sharply, "He's not my boyfriend" I said hoping they didn't hear the disappointment in my voice, "but he's fine now no thanks to you" I spat.

"Ooh, did the midget finally grow a backbone?" said Bert. Instead of responding I just turned around and walked away, remembering I told Gerard I wouldn't do anything.

"Hey bitch, I wasn't done talking" Bert yelled as a textbook connected with the back of my head.

That's it, I thought to myself. I turned to face Bert and connected my fist to his jaw. He staggered back, a look of sheer shock on his face. Before he could recover from my outburst I kicked him hard in the crotch.

"That's for Gerard" I spit in his face, and then walked towards my car. Within 15 minutes I arrived at the hospital. I opened Gerard's room door to see him changing from the hideous hospital gown. I soon found myself staring at his bare chest. I noticed a long scar from his left shoulder to his navel.

He saw me staring at him and I swear he blushed.

"Like what you see?" he asked, winking at me. I put my head down to hide my own blush. "I'll take that as a yes" he grinned.

I walked up to him and realized I was tracing his scar.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, tears threatening to fall over. "Not anymore" he said stroking my face. "Who did it?" I asked. Gerard gave me a look that read, do you really have to ask? "Oh" I said again realizing what his look meant. I couldn't stop my tears from falling over.

"Frankie, don't cry. I'm fine now, trust me" Gerard said, not letting go of my face. I looked back at his bare chest. His skin was so pale but beautiful. This made the ugly silvery scars on his arms more noticeable.

I knew all too well what those were from; I mean I have the same marks on me as well. However mine were older, to where his looked fairly fresh.

"Gee, what is this?" I asked, pulling on his arm to get a closer look. He resisted at first but when I glared at him he stopped.

To prove my suspicions he had scars on top of scars from his wrist to his shoulder.

"Gee, why?" I asked silently crying. He was quiet for a minute. "Life just gets to hard sometimes Frank" he said, his voice shaky. "Gee I know it's hard but promise me you won't do it again. Ever" I said. "I promise" he said, his tears stopping.

This time I stroked his face and before I knew what I was doing I pressed my lips to his. At first he didn't respond so I started to pull away, but I soon felt him pull me back towards him, kissing me back.

He trailed his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, both are tongue's fighting for dominance. Gerard won.

His hands had moved to wrap around my waist and mine around his neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he backed me up against the wall. I moaned.

"Gee" I moaned. He laughed before pressing our lips back together. I pulled away trailing kisses from his collarbone to his neck. This time a moan escaped his lips. I giggled and sucked his neck, giving him a fairly good hickey.

Gerard threw me over his shoulder.

"Gee" I whined, "what are you doing?" he laughed, laying me on the bed lying on top of me, straddling my waist. "Something" he said, smiling evilly. I took that small distraction to flip him over so I was on top of him, straddling his waist.

"No fair" he whined. I kissed him to shut him up. He moaned slightly which encouraged me.

I ran my hands up and down his chest, finally resting my hand on his crotch.

"Just do it already Frankie" Gerard whined. As I started to unbutton his pants and out my hand down his boxers we heard the door open.

"Mr. Way, are you rea-" the nurse stopped when she saw us. "Oh, uh, I'll come back" she said. I jumped of Gerard so fast I almost fell on the nurse. Luckily Gerard had gotten up and buttoned his pants fast enough to grab my arm and balance me. He smiled at me then looked at the shocked nurse.

"Yes, I'm ready to leave" he said putting his hand in mine and smiling at the nurse. "Ok, well, you're free to go" she said smiling at us, implying she wouldn't yell at us for doing the unthinkable in the hospital room.

"Thank you" said Gerard, and with that the nurse left the room.

"Well" I said, "that was awkward." Gerard laughed and went to put his shirt on. I have to be honest; I'm kinda against him wearing shirts now.

Gerard walked back over to me and grabbed my waist. "Frankie will you be my boyfriend?" Gerard asked shyly. "Of course I will Gee" I squealed, hugging him tightly.

He pulled away and kissed me. It was such a soft kiss but held so much passion.

"Gee, I know we don't know everything about each other but I feel like I've known you for years. I love you Gee" I said happily. Gerard looked taken aback but smiled. "I love you too Frankie" he said giving me another quick kiss.

"Come on" I said, "let me take you home." He agreed, as long as I stayed with him though. Of course I said yes, I mean I lived by myself, so I don't have anyone telling me to stay home.

We made a quick stop at my house to get some of the stuff I need to move into Gerard's. I grabbed a big duffel back full of my clothes, some CD's, comic books, and by guitar Pansy. Gerard and I both decided to keep my house in case we need it for something.

"Done" I said to Gerard taking the stuff to my car.

20 minutes Later…

We arrived at Gerard's house and was greeted by his brother Mikey.

"Hey Mikes" said Gerard happily, giving his brother a hug. "How are you feeling?" asked Mikey. "A lot better" said Gerard looking at me and smiling.

"So are you and Frank together now?" asked a smiling Mikey. "Yes we are" said Gerard quickly kissing me. I blushed and Mikey smiled.

"You two take care of each other" said Mikey, his poker face back on.

"We will" Gerard and I said simultaneously.

"Ok Mikey, we're going to go to my room" said Gerard. Mikey probably knew what that meant. "Uh huh" he said, "have fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**Review please **

Gerard's POV

After I told Mikey where we were going he just gave me the look. The, I know what you're up to, look. I thought it was pretty funny, however Frank looked pretty embarrassed.

I pulled Frank into my room, closing the door once we were inside. I looked at Frank and he looked mesmerized. I don't know why though, my room is a mess. Maybe that's why he looked like that.

"Your room is so cool" said Frank still mesmerized. "Really? It's a mess right now" I said looking around. I noticed Frank had walked over to my drawing desk, which had burn marks on it from me putting out my cigarettes on it. Poor thing, I really should take more care of it.

Frank had picked up and drawing at held it up for me to see, it's not like I don't remember seeing it. "Is this of our hands?" he asked pointing to the picture I drew of our hands intertwined. I remember drawing that about a week before I was shoved into Frank's locker. I hope he doesn't think I'm a freak now, I thought.

"How could you tell?" I asked sheepishly. "You drew my skeleton glove on my hand stupid" he laughed. God, I love his laugh.

"Hey! I'm not stupid" I replied, pouting. "Awe Gee, you know I love you" he said, "and I love the drawing too."

"Really?" I asked, sounding rather happy. "Yes really" he said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my neck. "Now, where were we" he said getting on his toes so he could reach my neck and kiss it, making a small groan escape my lips.

I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up Frank and laid him on my bed, straddling his waist. I felt him starting to go hard, so I teased him for about a good 5 minutes. I pulled his shirt and pants off, sending kisses from his neck to slightly below his bellybutton. He moaned loudly.

"Damn it Gee" Frank moaned. "Can you just do it already?" So I did. I was already naked, so the only thing separating Frank and I was his boxers. I decided to pull those off with my teeth.

I pulled Frank onto my lap. He gasped as I went inside him for the first time. While thrusting my hips I went further inside him, causing both of us to groan in pleasure with each thrust.

I soon grabbed onto his hardened cock and stroked it in time with my thrusts.

"Gee I'm gonna cum" moaned Frank. I stroked him faster and thrust harder. Within seconds he ejaculated on my stomach and me inside him. Both of us moaning as it released.

Frank lay back on the bed and I lay next to him, tracing circles on his bare chest.

"That was amazing" Frank said kissing me lightly. "I love you Frankie" I said. "I love you too Gee" said Frank cuddling up to me.

"What will we do about the jocks?" asked Frank worriedly. "We'll be ourselves and protect each other" I said, "and if they lay one hand on you Frankie I'll kill them, all of them." I meant every word I said.

"Do your parents know you're gay?" Frank asked. Here we go, I thought. "Um… my parent died in a car crash" I said, holding back the tears that threatened to fall over.

"Oh Gee-bear, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked" replied Frank. "No its ok Frankie how could you have known" I said, "I'm just not used to talking about them much."

"Gee you know you can tell me anything, right?" asked Frank. "I know, and whenever I need to talk you'll be the first person I go to" I said happily. "I love you so much Frankie" I said kissing him, putting all the emotion into that one kiss.

"I love you too" said Frank cuddling up to me.

Those were the last words we spoke before falling asleep in each other's arms.

\

\

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely hot. Then I realized the heat radiating on me was from Frank. He had moved in his sleep to where he practically was on top of me. I didn't mind though.

I looked down at his face and smiled. He looked so peaceful and calm while he slept, I almost didn't want to wake him up. Almost.

"Frankie! Wake up!" I yelled rolling him of me and jumping on him. "What the fuck!" Frank squealed, "Oh, hey Gee" he said leaning up to kiss me.

"Hey beautiful, what do you want to do today?" I asked him. "Can we just stay home and watch movies?" Frank asked. "Horrors?" I asked, hopeful. "Of course!" he yelled. "Okay well let me go take a quick shower" I said. "Alright, don't be too long" he said and winked at me.

I got in the shower and in about 5 minutes I heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Frank, what are you doing?" I asked. No response. Frank pulled open the shower curtain and looked me up and down. I suddenly became very shy and blushed madly.

Frank finally just got in the shower with me and started to wash my body.

"You're beautiful Gee" said Frank, stopping and staring at me. I was starting to get hard and Frank noticed it.

He got closer to me putting his hands on my chest. Running them down to my hard cock.

"Time I return the favor for last night" said Frank seductively. I moaned as he started to stroke me.

He started stroking faster, causing me to moan loudly. However I found the more I moaned, the faster he stroked.

"I'm gonna cum" I told Frank. He took that as an invitation to go down on me. He put my cock into his mouth and moved his head back and forth.

"Fraannk" I moaned.

I exploded in his mouth. Bravely he swallowed it. When he pulled away from me he ran his tongue along my tip, teasing me and causing my legs to tremble slightly.

"You're such a tease" I said kissing him softly. "I know, but you love it" said Frank.

We finished washing up, then went to the living room to have a horror movie marathon. Awesome.


End file.
